VPBE
* Star Guardian 2017 Skins * Invasion Game Mode * New Map: Valoran City Park * In-game Emotes |Latest = August 11th, 2017 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V7.16 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * (Loot Shard / Event Code only) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon3013.png|Great Leader ProfileIcon3017.png|Great Mentor ProfileIcon3016.png|Great Teammate ProfileIcon3014.png|Great Opponent ProfileIcon3015.png|All Around Honorable ProfileIcon3018.png|Star Guardian Ahri ProfileIcon3019.png|Kiko ProfileIcon3020.png|Yuuto ProfileIcon3021.png|Boki & Baki ProfileIcon3022.png|Shisa ProfileIcon3023.png|Multi ProfileIcon3024.png|New Horizon ProfileIcon3025.png|Ornn The following Ward skins have been added to the store: New Horizon Ward.png|New Horizon Ward Mimi Ward.png|Mimi Ward The following Emotes have been added to the store: Does Not Compute Emote.png|Does Not Compute Thumbs Up Emote.png|Thumbs Up M'Pengu Emote.png|M'Pengu Poro Luv Emote.png|Poro Luv Peace Poro Emote.png|Peace Poro Neener Kitty Emote.png|Neener Kitty Notice Me Pengu Emote.png|Notice Me Pengu Oh Snap Poro Emote.png|Oh Snap Poro Delightify Emote.png|Delightify Happy To See You Emote.png|Happy To See You How Could You Emote.png|How Could You Angry Kitten Emote.png|Angry Kitten Cheeky Poro Emote.png|Cheeky Poro Clean Emote.png|Clean Much Love Emote.png|Much Love Excited Kitten Emote.png|Excited Kitten Catch Me If You Can! Emote.png|Catch Me If You Can! No Retreat Emote.png|No Retreat Scout-Approved Emote.png|Scout-Approved Surrender at 20 Emote.png|Surrender at 20 Despair Emote.png|Despair Nice Try Emote.png|Nice Try PVP.net ;Emotes * Emotes are new type of cosmetic that can be purchased in the store. * Similar to Pings, emotes can be accessed via a pop-up radius that is triggered using a hotkey, and causes the Emote to flare-up similar to Champion Mastery. ** Up to four emotes can be equipped at a time, which can be done via the Emotes tab in the Collection. ** An additional, Thumbs Up emote is always available. * An additional two emotes can be equipped, one for start of the game and one for the end of the game, which will be triggered automatically. League of Legends VPBE General :New Game Mode - Invasion * More information here. Champions ; * ** Adoration stacks lost on death increased to 75% from 50%. ** Base gold on-kill reduced to from . ; * ** Buff duration will be refunded for the time that Hecarim is in charge. * ** Flee duration changed to from 1 second at all distances. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from . ** Damage an enemy champion with Zephyr restores mana}} and reduces Janna's cooldowns by 2 seconds. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to 13 seconds from 10. ; * ** Mark duration reduced to seconds from . ** Base damage increased to level)}} from level)}}. * ** Cooldown changed to 6 seconds at all ranks from . ; * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 8 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Movement speed steal changed to 25% at all ranks from %. ** Movement speed steal duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Passive armor is now tripled to % armor}} while is active. ; * ** Bonus damage is no longer modified on critical strikes. ** Now applies 2 stacks of Silver Bolts. This is confirmed as a bug. * ** Damage based on maximum health increased to % from %. ** Minimum damage changed to from . * ** For the duration, whenever an enemy champion dies within 3 seconds of Vayne damaging them, she will restore . ; * Stats ** Magic resistance increased to from 30. ** Magic resistance growth increased to from . * ** Shield strength changed to from . * ** Range increased to 1400 from 1200. ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Shadow duration increased to 5 seconds from . Items ; * Bonus attack speed changed to 25% at all levels from (0.88% level)}}. * On-hit magic damage and healing changed to 25 at all levels from (0.88 level)}}. ; * Active now increases base health and bonus health proportionally, rather than all increases being considered bonus health. For example, if you have 1500 base health and 1000 bonus health, you will gain 1500 base health and 1000 bonus health instead of 2500 bonus health. Upcoming Changes ;Season 2018 * Complete overhaul to (and merger of) the Rune and Mastery systems. See Runes (Season 2018). * ** Cost: ** Put yourself in for 2.5 seconds, rendering yourself untargetable and invulnerable for the duration, but also unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time. Transforms into , which cannot be activated but can still be upgraded. Future purchases are also broken. ** Builds into and . ; VGU * Expected after the new champion's release. * * : * Evelynn's stealth is now a form-changed ("Shadow form"), granting new abilities. * Evelynn was responsible for the deaths of one of the existing champion's parents, whose state as an orphan is already known. Possible candidates: (list is incomplete). ; VGU *Next VGU after . ; * ** Purge will now refresh the duration of Locked On. * ** Self-lockout upon missing reduced by ~ seconds. New value and old value unknown. * ** Reactivation duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ;Champion reworks * * * References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes